Talk:Hulk VS Doomsday/@comment-26942270-20161023140304
SML Lord of the flies Chapter one - It was morning and bowser junior was woken by his chef called chef peepee who shouted "wake up junior, it's time for school". A similar situation happened with jeffy as his legal guardian woke him up and got him ready for school. When at school junior and jeffy met their friends Cody, toad and Joseph, "hey dude" cried Joseph, "hi Joseph" was junior's reply. They then sat down in class and were given the following information from the principal "alright you irritating little brats ! As you all know you all applied go to the trip to Japan, so you will be going to the airport in a hour. Remember to do as you are told by the adults there and I will have a relaxing time." They then went to the airport and went aboard the plane. Jeffy curious asked Cody a question, "Cody, how come we have to wear these belt things ?" Cody replied with "because jeffy if the plane crashes and we don't have them on we might die." Joseph then said "man, I wish we didn't have to be with these adults, then we wouldn't have to follow rules." Later on the way to Japan the most important boys in this story went on with their usually hobbies, junior talked with Joseph and toad, Cody did homosexual things with his doll Ken and jeffy was patting his diaper. All seemed to be going well until the plane was struck by a bolt of lightning. All the students started panicking but then they a got a message from the captain who said "all right everyone calm down. I am your captain and I go by the name Brooklyn T guy and if you haven't already buckle your seat belts, if you do you'll survive the crash, not sure if I will since the designers of this plane didn't include seat belts for us who fly the plane for some reason." The plane then crashed on a nearby island and all the students were knocked out. After a unknown period of time they all woke up and they all gathered together in order to figure out what to do. Junior then gave out a idea that had everyone agreeing, "guys, in order to survive on this island we need a chief to guide us until we spot a navy ship so we need to vote for a chief." Cody then shouted out "Vote for me! Since I am the smartest of us all here I think it would make sense for me to lead you all." All the boys then burst into laughter with junior saying "Cody, we don't want to follow orders from a nerd like yourself, everyone is agreeing with me, anyone else think they should be chief ?" Jeffy then said "pick jeffy to be chief" which Cody then replied to the others by saying "guys, jeffy has a pencil in his nose, do you really want to take orders from him ?" With everyone not voting for Jeffy Joseph then yelled out "vote for me ! I'm the captain of the basketball team at school, I'm sure to lead you all through this island and-" before he could finish junior interrupted by screaming out "Guys vote for me ! I've killed people who have broken into my house ! I'm sure to help survive on this island !" Junior then instantly won the votes when he said his reasons and then continued to speak, "alright guys in order to survive on this island we need two things, rules and hunters. The rules shall be no killing each other, ask me if your allowed to make a speech and bed will be when the sun is down and the sky is black. The hunters will be lead by Joseph and he will be allowed to pick who will be his hunters." Joseph then said "thanks dude ! Alright the only people I don't to be my hunters are junior since he is chief, jeffy and Cody. The rest of you will make great hunters." Jeffy then asked "Joseph, what's hunting ?" Joseph replied by saying "it's when you go looking for animals to kill." Jeffy now a bit depressed then said "well glad I'm not hunting." With everything set up the boys were ready for their time of survival on the island. What do you guys think ?